Johnlock en vingt-six lettres
by Tillie231
Summary: Vingt-six lettres. Chacune d'elles pour raconter l'histoire d'amour entre John Watson et Sherlock Holmes.
1. Adrénaline

Bonjour ! Après plusieurs mois d'absence, me revoici avec une nouvelle fanfic. Ceux qui me connaissent savent que j'ai déjà publié plusieurs histoires autour des personnages d'Harry Potter. Cette fois j'ai eu envie d'aller explorer d'autres horizons. Etant une grande fan de la série Sherlock, je me suis lancée. Bonne lecture. Enjoy !

Je ne détiens aucun droits sur cette excellente série qu'est Sherlock ni sur ses personnages.

Merci à Erzébeth Tépès d'avoir relu et corrigé ce drabble.

Adrénaline

A son retour en Angleterre, il avait craint qu'elle ne l'ait quitté pour toujours. Son absence laissait dans son existence un gouffre abyssal dans lequel il s'enlisait chaque jour un peu plus. Cependant, sa rencontre avec cet homme si étrange et mystérieux, ce Sherlock Holmes qui devait devenir son colocataire, bouleversa totalement la vie du docteur John Watson. En acceptant de cohabiter et de suivre sur ses enquêtes le seul détective consultant au monde, le médecin renouait avec celle qu'il avait quittée en partant d'Afghanistan et qui lui avait tant manqué depuis, l'**adrénaline**.

Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez trouvé que c'était nul ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, laissez-moi une petite review (qui est le seul salaire d'un auteur de fanfictions et qui de plus, permet de progresser). A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau drabble. Bisous


	2. Bombe

Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Merci pour vos reviews. Me revoici avec un nouveau drabble. Petite question : aimeriez-vous que je publie plus souvent (deux fois dans la semaine par exemple) ou le rythme de publication vous convient-il ? Sur ce, enjoy !

Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour la relecture et les corrections.

Bombe

Au départ, Sherlock avait voulu prendre les défis que lui lançait Moriarty comme un jeu. Cela lui permettait de tromper son ennui et de mesurer son intellect à celui d'un adversaire à sa mesure. Pourtant lors de leur confrontation à la piscine, lorsque le détective vit John, son colocataire et ami le corps entouré d'une **bombe**, il regretta infiniment de l'avoir entrainé dans ses aventures. Il ne devait pas mourir, c'était intolérable. Il était son ami, le seul être humain capable de le comprendre. Ce jour-là, le détective éprouva un sentiment qu'il avait toujours pensé pouvoir rejeter : la peur. Celle de perdre l'être qui en ce monde lui était le plus cher.

Ce drabble vous a plu ? Au contraire, vous n'avez pas aimé ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, n'hésitez pas à exprimer votre avis. Tout à l'heure je vous ai parlé d'Erzébeth Tépès. Je voulais vous dire qu'en plus de me relire et de corriger mes drabbles, elle aussi écrit. Je ne peux que vous recommander de lire ses fables de La Fontaine version Harry Potter. Vous verrez c'est très marrant comme textes :D ! See you soon ! Bisous


	3. Cluedo

Bonjour ! Comment ça va ? Je vous laisse avec le drabble du jour. Enjoy !

Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour la relecture et les corrections.

Cluedo

C'était la pire idée qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il acheté ça ? Pour Sherlock bien sûr… Pour l'occuper, ne pas qu'il s'ennuie. Ah pour ça c'était réussi ! Le monde étant ce qu'il est, et Sherlock Holmes étant Sherlock Holmes, il fallait bien se douter que les choses n'allaient pas se dérouler comme prévu… Il réinventait les règles, en supprimaient d'autres et ne voulait surtout pas entendre que ces modifications détruisaient le principe même du jeu… En bref, il rendait chèvre son colocataire. De tous les achats qu'il fit dans sa vie, le jeu du **Cluedo** fut sans doute celui que John regretta le plus.

Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Vous avez aimé ? Ou au contraire vous avez détesté ? Laissez-moi vos impressions et sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. Bisous


	4. Drogue

Bonjour ! Comment ça va ? Heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce quatrième drabble. Merci pour vos reviews.

Les personnages de Sherlock ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour la relecture et son soutien dans cette aventure.

Drogue

Il les avait toutes expérimentées. Il n'y avait pas une **drogue** que l'organisme de Sherlock Holmes ne connaisse pas. Pourtant, il en était une, une seule, qu'il avait découverte récemment et dont il mourait d'envie de s'intoxiquer : son colocataire le docteur John Watson.

Comment avez-vous trouvé cette histoire ? Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez détesté ? Dans tous les cas, laissez une review pour me faire part de votre avis. A lundi prochain !


	5. Expérience

_Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Merci à tous pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce drabble vous plaira. Les personnages de Sherlock ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour son aide._

Expérience

Ils s'étaient encore disputés. A cause d'une de ces fichues expériences que Sherlock affectionnait tant. C'est vrai qu'il avait été prévenu et qu'avoir trouvé dans le frigo une tête humaine peu après son emménagement l'avait plus ou moins rôdé mais cette fois-ci s'en était trop. Le détective avait pris le pull préféré de son colocataire pour le plonger dans un bain d'acide et voir en combien de temps les fibres se dissolvaient. Au fond ce n'était pas ça qui avait fait le plus mal à John. Ce qui l'avait le plus blessé, c'était les paroles du détective : « Tu peux bien aller bouder chez Sarah je m'en fiche ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! ». Dans ces moments-là, John se demandait si leur cohabitation n'était pas pour le détective qu'une **expérience** de plus. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait si mal au cœur.

_Alors, quel est le verdict ? Que vous ayez aimé ou non, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. A la semaine prochaine :D_


	6. Fratrie

_Salut ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous laisse avec le drabble du jour. Enjoy !_

Fratrie

Pendant longtemps, presque toute son enfance en fait, Sherlock avait admiré son grand frère Mycroft. Puis à l'adolescence, alors qu'il s'enlisait peu à peu dans son addiction à la drogue, cette admiration s'était estompée avant de disparaître complètement lorsque son ainé le fit interner en cure de désintoxication. Depuis ce jour, Sherlock considérait qu'il n'avait plus de frère. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré John, il avait deviné les mauvaises relations que ce dernier entretenait avec Harry. Peu importait que leurs familles soient bancales, le détective et le médecin savaient qu'ils n'avaient même plus besoin de faire partie d'une **fratrie**. La relation qui les unissaient, aussi complexe soit-elle, leur suffisait amplement.

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous avez aimez ? Au contraire, vous n'avez pas aimé ? En tous les cas, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Bisous_


	7. Guerre

_Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Merci pour vos reviews. Je vous laisse avec le drabble du jour et la lettre G. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur la série Sherlock._

_Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour son aide._

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_JieKou : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que cela te plaise._

Guerre

Il y a plusieurs sortes de guerres. Ça John le savait très bien. Il y avait bien sûr la **guerre** de terrain, comme en Afghanistan, mais ce n'était pas la seule. Il y avait celle qu'il menait contre Moriarty, un combat presque à l'aveugle, sournois. Il y avait un autre combat, que le médecin devait livrer chaque jour sans que personne ne le sache : le combat intérieur entre sa raison et son cœur, entre sa peur d'être rejeté et l'envie d'avouer ses sentiments à Sherlock.

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Que votre avis soit positif ou négatif, faites m'en part. A lundi prochain :D_


	8. Hyperactivité

_Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je vous laisse avec le drabble correspondant à la lettre H. Enjoy !_

_Je ne détiens aucuns droits sur la série Sherlock ou ses personnages._

_Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour son aide._

Hyperactivité

Sherlock n'avait jamais su rester en place. C'était ainsi depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il trouvait toujours un milliard de choses à faire (sauf quand il n'était pas sur une enquête ou une expérience, là il devait attendre que le temps passe et il devenait insupportable). Sa bataille contre l'ennui le poussait parfois à faire des choses stupides ou inconsidérées. C'était toujours dans ces moments là que John s'inquiétait le plus pour lui. Et c'était dans ces moments là que le détective se disait que son **hyperactivité** avait vraiment du bon.

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? C'est vrai que la relation entre Sherlock et John évolue trèèèès lentement, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va bouger lol. Bisous et à lundi prochain_


	9. Irène Adler

_Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Merci pour vos reviews. L'histoire d'amour entre John et Sherlock n'a pas encore débuté, mais ces drabbles sont bien classés dans la catégorie romance. Encore un peu de patience :D. En attendant, enjoy !_

_Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour son aide._

Irène Adler

La Femme. John l'avait tout de suite détestée. Il était sûr qu'elle n'allait leur attirer que des ennuis. Son application à tout faire pour séduire Sherlock et la fascination de ce dernier pour la jeune femme n'étaient pas étrangères à la détestation que le médecin entretenait pour la dominatrice. John détestait **Irène Adler** parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle lui vole sa place auprès du détective.

_Allons John, il ne faut pas réagir comme ça, Irène n'est pas une méchante fille :D ! Laissez-moi vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises. A lundi prochain_


	10. Jalousie

_Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Il semblerait que tout comme à John, Irène ne vous ait pas inspiré confiance lol. J'espère que le drabble d'aujourd'hui vous plaira. Enjoy !_

Jalousie

Sarah, Jenny, Alice, Mary… La liste était longue. Sherlock se souvenait du prénom de toutes les conquêtes de son colocataire. Pourquoi John déployait-il un tel acharnement pour se caser ? Le détective trouvait toutes ces femmes ennuyeuses… Si ennuyeuses… En plus de cela elles lui étaient bien inférieures intellectuellement. Non vraiment Sherlock ne comprenait pas l'envie qu'éprouvait John de sortir avec toutes ces femmes. Le jeune homme faisait l'expérience d'un nouveau sentiment grâce, ou plutôt à cause de John : la **jalousie**.

_Ah, qui n'a pas un jour été mordu par le serpent de la jalousie ? J'espère que cela vous a plu. Vous pouvez me laisser vos impressions (qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises). Bonnes vacances à ceux qui le sont. A la semaine prochaine. Bisous_


	11. Karachi

_Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Merci pour vos reviews. Ce soir, je remercie également Seirarah qui m'a gentiment laissée m'inspirer d'une phrase de sa fanfiction 60 choses que je n'avouerai jamais à Sherlock Holmes (allez lire cette histoire, elle est vraiment bien). Je ne détiens pas les droits sur la série ou les personnages._

_Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour son aide._

Karachi

John avait fait cette découverte par hasard. Il avait emprunté l'ordinateur de son colocataire (pour une fois que les choses marchaient dans ce sens…), et c'est en fouillant dans l'historique que l'information lui sauta aux yeux. Plusieurs mois plus tôt, Sherlock avait réservé un billet d'avion pour **Karachi**. La Femme… S'il était allé là-bas, c'était qu'elle était vivante, il ne pouvait en être autrement. John s'était donc escrimé à mentir au détective pour rien. Il avait sauvé Irène Adler… A nouveau, le médecin sentit le serpent de la jalousie lui mordre le cœur, et il se demanda si son ami aurait été capable d'aller à l'autre bout du monde pour le sauver lui. John espérait que la réponse était oui.

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que ça vous a plu. Quand bien même ça ne serait pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. Bisous_


	12. Lestrade

_Bonjour ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Aujourd'hui je vous propose le drabble illustrant la lettre L. Enjoy !_

_Merci à Erzebeth Tépès pour son aide._

Lestrade

Sherlock avait toujours considéré **Lestrade** comme un collègue de travail. Pas toujours très compétent, mais un collègue quand même. Il ne savait pratiquement rien de sa vie mais cela lui convenait parfaitement. Lorsque John commença à le suivre dans ses enquêtes, il en apprit plus sur l'inspecteur. Son prénom par exemple : ce n'était pas quelque chose que le détective consultant considérait comme une chose importante à savoir. Pour John, ça l'était. L'ancien militaire était l'exact opposé du sociopathe qu'était Sherlock. Il voulait se lier aux autres, se souciait d'eux… Et c'était quelque chose que le détective aimait chez son colocataire.

_Que pensez-vous de cela ? Que votre impression soit bonne ou mauvaise, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Connaître votre avis me permet d'essayer (je dis bien essayer) de m'améliorer. A lundi prochain. Bisous_


End file.
